Ben 10 La Amenaza Alienigena: La Verdadera Pesadilla Viviente
NOTA: '''Esta película está situada en un universo muy lejano al de esta serie, es decir, NO es canon. Se situa en un universo donde Paradox '''nunca murió, donde Fristfast nunca '''se une a los 20 de Aggregor y donde Roknar es más inteligente que nunca Trama El Dr. Animo aparece vencido en el suelo... '''Ben: '''Y ahora te quedaras aquí hasta que los Plomeros regresen! '''Gwen: '''Asi es! De repente una nave de Plomeros llega y se lleva a Animo... '''Ben: '''De acuerdo!! Vamos Burger Shack!! n.n '''Gwen y Kevin: '''Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos más por los 20 de Aggregor... '''Kevin: '''Han estado reuniendo cosas muy extrañas que ni si quiera yo conozco... un raro proyector de Galvan, una fuente de energía del planeta de AmpFibio... y otros 5 objetos más... '''Ben: '''Que importa... tarde o temprano los vencere yo solo ;-). Despues de todo, solo quedan 10 de ellos... En la nave de los 20 de Aggregor... '''Odiotsam: '''Jaja... que niño tan estupido.... no sabe lo que vendra sobre él... y cuando menos se lo espera..... Aggregor aparece en la oscuridad '''Aggregor: '''Haslo, Roknar Roknar abre un portal Al otro lado del portal se ven los 20 de Aggregor completos '''Aggregor (Dimension actual): '''Esta todo listo.... '''Odiotsam (Otra dimensión): '''Excelente.... que inicie la fusion... Los Roknar de ambas dimensiones conectan un cable como "uniendo ambas dimensiones" En la dimension actual, BlackTi activa un rayo que se dirige a la Tierra, y el rayo al impactar la Tierra, una onda expansiva oscura se expande hasta Galvan Prime '''Odiotsam (Ambas dimensiones): 'QUE INICIE LA FUSIÓN!!!! Un gran aura roja sale del portal hacia la dimension actual, fusionando a las personas con sus yo de la otra dimension (Una dimension maligna) y a todos los miembros de los 20 de Aggregor, reviviendo a los miembros caidos. Y cuyos "Yo" han muerto en la dimensión alternativa... pues... no les pasa nada '''Aggregor: '''Excelente ahora todos nos hemos fusionado... y ahora inicia... el plan para destruir a Ben Tennyson!!! Empezemos con activar lo malo de Tennyson.... dejemos que los yo de otras dimensiones de las personas de la Tierra aun no se activen.. En la Tierra Maclot (El Vulpimancer) aparece corriendo por la ciudad creando estragos... Kevin lo persigue '''Kevin: '''Maclot!!!? Pero Maclot estaba muerto... !! ... Por que derepente... siento... como si nunca hubiera muerto...? Kevin llama a Ben con su Insignia '''Kevin: '''BEN!!! NECESITO TU AYUDA '''Ben: '''Ayuda!? Quien esta atacando...? '''Kevin: '''Maclot! '''Ben: '''El no estaba... !!! Tu puedes solo.... es solo un Vulpimancer '''Kevin: '''Que!!? OYE! *Ben cuelga* '''Kevin: '''MALDICIÓN! Maclot es teletransportado a la nave... Al día Siguente BlackTi aparece corriendo y asaltando a los bancos, pero Gwen empieza a luchar contra el, mientras Kevin evacua el banco... '''Kevin: '''Rapido, salgan de aqui!!! '''Gwen: '''Llamare a Ben! Gwen llama a Ben con su Insignia '''Gwen: '''Ben te necesitamos '''Ben: '''Estoy ocupado! '''Gwen: '''Que estas haciendo!! '''Ben: '''Pues.... viendo la nueva pelicula de los Sumos!!!!! Que mas haría un viernes por la noche? ¬¬". Colgare ya... esta en la mejor parte!! Vamos Ishiyama, besa a Ishityta!! :D '''Gwen: '''Pero que !!!! BlackTi golpea a Gwen y a noquea a Kevin y logra robar el banco... Al día Siguiente El Abuelo Max llega a la casa y habla con ben '''Abuelo Max: '''Te has vuelto muy arrogante Benjamin... '''Ben: '''Y que importa Abuelo? ¬¬ '''Max: '''Que por tu culpa, los 20 de Aggregor se han estado saliendo de las suyas! '''Ben: '''AHORA SOLO ME IMPORTA MI SHOW DE SUMO, NO ME IMPORTA QUE PASE CON LA TIERRA!!! '''Abuelo Max: '''Tienes un deber con el Universo Benjamin!!!! Gwen entra a la casa '''Ben: '''YA CALLATE!!! Ben se transforma en Buzzshock Archivo:Buzzshock.PNG En eso Gwen corre '''Gwen: '''Pero que..! BEN NO!!! '''Abuelo Max: '''AAA!! Gwen corre y sostiene a Max antes de que caiga Ben se destransforma Kevin llega a casa '''Kevin: '''Hola a to.... MAX!!! Kevin corre hacia el Abuelo Max '''Kevin: '''QUE PASO!!!? '''Gwen: '''Ben lo ataco como Buzzshock! '''Kevin: '''QUE!!! PERO QUE TE PASA!! En eso Ben cambia de "personalidad" '''Ben: '!! No... no no NO!!! QUE HE HECHO!! Ben trata de acercarse, pero Gwen le lanza una bola de manada 'Gwen: '''SAL DE AQUI!!! '''Kevin: '''LARGATE TENNYSON, Gwen... debemos llevarlo a un hospital... '''Gwen: '''Si! Ben sale corriendo y se transforma en Ultra T Archivo:UltraT.PNG Ultra T se transforma en una mini-nave y sale volando En la nave de los 20 de Aggregor '''Odiotsam: '''Excelente... la personalidad de la otra dimensión es más dominante que la normal.... '''Aggregor: '''Bien.... ahora.. Tennyson va habia... Encarcecón.... Odiotsam ve hacia alli y lleva a Roknar contigo... Ben llega a Encarcecon con una capa negra... '''Ben: '''Por suerte esta capa negra las estaban regalando :D Ben camina al lado de los alienigenas, cuando derepente un Tetramand aparece al frente de el '''Tetramand: '''Oye, un debilucho como tu no debería estar aqui, mejor ve y busca a tu madre o la cosa se pondra fea '''Ben: '''Quitate de mi camino... El Tetramand se prepara para golpear a Ben, pero se transforma en fuego y le lanza una bola de fuego Archivo:FuegoAA.PNG El Tetramand se hace para atras Ben pasa a Rath Archivo:Rath_AA.PNG '''Rath: '''No me provoquen!! Un Orishard corre pero Rath lo golpea y rompe su coraza, un Leptidoterran vuela y se pone en la espalda de Rath, Rath cae de espaldas y lastima gravemente al Leptidoterran '''Aliens: ':O! PUEDE CAMBIAR, ES BEN TENNYSON!! TODOS CONTRA EL!! Ben se transforma en Ultra T, se transforma en una nave y sale volando 'Odiotsam: '''BlackTi... ve y mata un par de aliens, nos funcionara para cambiar al mundo.. '''BlackTi: '''De acuerdo! RAAAAAAAAAAAWRRRRRRRRRRR!!! BlackTi salta y se escuchan gritos... En la Tierra Ben aterriza en un gran edificio... '''Ben: '''Que me... pasa.... En eso Ben aparece en su mente Y un Ben con chaqueta negra aparece '''Ben (bueno): '''EH!? QUIEN ERES!? '''Ben (malo): '''Muy bien! Ya hemos lastimado a nuestro maldito abuelo y a ese intorelable insecto! '''Ben (bueno): '''TU ME HAS DOMINADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!!!? '''Ben (malo): '''Buahahaha... tal vez... Ben (bueno) se transforma en Diamante Archivo:Diamante_AA.PNG '''Diamante: '''SAL DE MI CABEZA! El Ben malo se transforma en Rath y golpea en la cara a Diamante '''Diamante; '''AAAA!!! Ben malo se transforma en Humungosaurio y golpea a a Diamante en el suelo '''Humungosaurio: '''JAJAJA... Un resplandor azul se ve y es.... Protos lanzando su potente rayo! Archivo:Protos.png '''Protos: '''TOMA ESTO!! Protos lanza huelo de su boca, que congela la mano de Humungosaurio y luego le tira un potente rayo laser de su hombro '''Humungosaurio: '''AAAAAAA!!!! Ben malo pasa de Humungosaurio a Frío y se hace intangible '''Frío: '''Y ahora... como me atacaras? Ben pasa de Protos a Hiper Frío Archivo:Pose_de_Hiper_Frio_para_nano.png '''Hiper Frío; '''Y AHORA, INTANGIBILIDAD, VS INTANGIBILIDAD Los Fríos chocan variaas veces, hasta que Hiper Frío lanza un potente choro de hielo que lo congela Ben pasa de Hiper Frío a Hiper Humungosaurio Pyrus Archivo:Hiper_Humungosaurio_Pyrus.png '''Hiper Humungosaurio Pyrus: '''TOMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hiper Humungosaurio Pyrus lanza un potente chorro que destransforma al Ben malvado '''Ben (malo): '''Eres... un... idiot....a.. El Ben malo desparece De vuelta en el mundo real... '''Ben: '''Bien!!! Ya me siento como antes!! Esperen... que es esto? Odiotsam aparece con una gran nave sobre Bellwood '''Odiotsam; '''Este arrogante héroe... es el que realmente quieren para su mundo? Millones de personas escuchan esto, en eso Odiotsam presenta imagenes de donde Ben, ataca y destruye una estación en Galvan Prime y luego imagenes donde asesina a varios alienígenas en Encarcecón '''Humanos: ':O!!! 'Ben: '''PERO QUE...!!! En esos momentos, Ben (Como Jetray) llega y se para sobre la nave y se destransforma '''Ben: '''Escuchen!! Esas imagenes son falsas!!! En eso aparecen Max, Gwen y Kevin '''Kevin: '''Luego de tu actitud en los ultimos días parecen reales... '''Ben: '''NO, USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN!! '''Kevin: '''Ya callate... En eso, varias naves de Plomeros aparecen '''Gwen: '''ATAQUENLO!!! Gwen lanza bolas de mana, y los Plomeros le disparan Ben se transforma en Frío y sale invisible del lugar Archivo:Frio.PNG Varios días despues... Se ve un gran letrero de "Buscado" con una foto de Ben Tennyson '''Plomero: '''Ayudenos a encontrarlo!! Miles de Plomeros protegen y vigilan las calles de Bellwood... En una montaña... Frío aterriza y se destransforma '''Ben: '''No lo puedo creer.... Esto si es una pesadilla... En eso un resplandor azul aparece frente a Ben '''Ben: '''Quien es!!!? Ben prepara su Hipermatrix En eso aparece Paradox '''Paradox: '''Buenas Benjamin!!! '''Ben: '''Paradox!!!? Tu tambien quieres atraparme verdad!? '''Paradox: '''No, Ben no... solo vengo a decirte que todas esas actitudes malas de los ultimos años por fin se te vienen encima.... '''Ben: ':/... see... lo sé... 'Paradox: '''Y ahora eres el criminal #1, no solo de la Tierra, sino hasta Galvan Prime, he visto que Azmuth esta creando un arma para rastrearte y acabarte... '''Ben: '''EH!!!? '''Paradox: '''Tienes que poner manos a la obra Ben... y cambiar a la gente y volverla como es... y para ser sincero, los 20 de Aggregor tambien tienen algo planeado... '''Ben: '''Eso...!! Ellos tienen que ver con todo esto!!! '''Paradox: '''Yo me voy, adios! Paradox desaparece.... En la nave de los 20 de Aggregor '''Dr. Vicktor: '''Lo encontramos señor... '''Aggregor: '''Excelente... traiganlo ahora! En eso un gran resplandor azul aparece encerrado en una capsula y es... Paradox! '''Paradox: '''Volvi mi gente.....!!!!!!!! Ok, esto no es mi epoca... e.e '''Aggregor: '''Hola Paradox... AHORA MORIRAS! '''Paradox: '''JAMAS!!! '''Aggregor: '''Ahora Roknar!!! Roknar aprieta un boton y empieza a absorver toda la energía de Paradox '''Paradox: '''AAAAAAA!!! NO... PODRAN... AAAAAAAA...... AHORA!!!! Paradox desaparece '''Bruss: '''Maldición!! Se fue! '''Aggregor: '''No importa... es suficiente.... y creo que tenemos energía de más... BUAHAHAHA! Aggregor toca la energía.... En una montaña... '''Ben: '''Ok, esto esta muy malo!! Tengo que ir a Galvan Prime! Pero los Plomeros ya controlan todas las salidas de la Tierra... no será nada fácil... En eso Paradox re-aparece '''Paradox: '''Oh se me olvidaba algo... '''Ben: '''Que? ...? '''Paradox: '''Que estoy aqui... para... MATARTE!! Paradox lanza un potente rayo de energía azul '''Ben: '''Ok! Una parte de mi no se lo esperaba, pero otra parte si... ESTO ES EXTRAÑO!! Paradox lanza otro chorro de energía '''Ben: '''Bien, hora de luchar tiempo VS tiempo!!! Es hora de Clockwork!! Archivo:Clockwork_AA.png '''Clockwork: '''EMPEZEMOS EL SHOW!!! Clockwork y Paradox chocan sus rayos del tiempo '''Paradox: '''No me sorprendes Tennyson... ya te he visto tantas veces que SIEMPRE peleas igual! Paradox lanza 2 rayos del tiempo, uno falla pero el otro le da a Clockwork en el brazo y se le hace polvo... '''Clockwork: '''Maldición.... Paradox lanza un potente chorro que hace que Clockwork se vuelva polo (Como Eon en Ben 10.000: Regresa) '''Ben: '''QUE!? MALDICIÓN! YA NO TENGO AL CONTROLA TIEMPO '''Paradox: '''Y ahora tu tambien desapareceras.... '''Ben: '''No.. no.. NO!!!!! De repente un potente rayo de energía ataca a Paradox '''Ben: '''Pero que....? Una extraña silueta aparece '???: '''Entrada a la Tierra, confirmada En eso Paradox se hace polvo y sale Aggregor '''Aggregor: '''Maldición! '''Ben: '''Tu eras... PARADOX!!! '''Aggregor: '''Y lo hubiera logrado si no fuese por ese alien entrometido!!! Aggregor desaparece '''Ben: '''Bien... y quien eres tu? El alien da un paso y sale a la luz... Archivo:Clockwork_AA_OV.png '''Ben: '''UN CLOCKWORK!!!? '''Clockwork: '''En parte si, en parte no... primero te dare lo que perdiste... Clockwork le lanza un rayo al Hipermatrix de Ben y recupera a Clockwork '''Ben: '''Gracias y ahora dime... quien eres? '''Clockwork: '''Bueno... soy... tu Clockwork se destransforma Archivo:Ben_AA_OV.pngAhora serán diferenciados segun su pose, el normal será BenAA y la pose de OV pues Ben OV '''Ben (AA): '''O.O!!! OH POR DIOS, ESO SI NO ME LO ESPERABA '''Ben (OV): '''Vengo de otra dimension...! '''Ben (AA): '''WOW! ALTO AHI, TU TAMBIEN QUIERES MATARME NO? '''Ben (OV): '''Claro que no!! Vine aqui para ayudarte a salir de esta situación! '''Ben (AA): '''Pruebalo!! Ben (OV) levanta un poco su pantalon y muestra una pequeña cicatriz '''Ben (OV): '''Esto me lo hice en esta misma situación que estas pasando, aparecio un Ben 10.000 y me ayudo mucho, pero me paso esto... ahora yo vengo a hacer lo que el hiso aquella vez, cuando salgamos de esta, sentiras que es tiempo para ayudar a tu yo de otra dimension.... Solo toma en cuenta que no tengo 10.000 aliens solo unos cuantos xD '''Ben (AA): '''Oh... Bien, A LA ACCIÓN!! Espera.. que vamos a hacer? xD '''Ben (OV): '''La nave de los 20 de Aggregor esta sobre Bellwood, iremos alli para destruir la maquina que hace a todo el mundo malo y TARAN!! Tu mundo vuelve la normalidad!! n.n '''Ben (AA): '''Creo que no tomaste en cuenta que hay miles de personas buscandome para matarme alli e.e '''Ben (OV): '''No importa... VAMONOS!!!!! Pero en eso un laser es disparado hacia el suelo '''Ben (AA): '''O.O!! '''Plomero: '''AQUI ESTAN! '''Ben (OV): '''Maldición.. NOS ENCONTRARON!! Vamonos!!! Ben OV se transforma en Clockwork, abre un portal y teletransporta a Ben y a el mismo al ultimo piso de un edificio en Bellwood Ben OV se destransforma '''Ben (AA): '''Donde estamos....? '''Ben (OV): '''En el ultimo piso de un edificio de Bellwood, cuando saltemos por la ventana, empezara la guerra con todos afuera.... '''Ben (AA): '''Si! '''Ben (OV): '''Preparate, por que estamos apunto de saltar!!!! De repente suenan unas bocinas '''Aggregor: '''Gente humana, hemos encontrado a Ben Tennyson, les pedimos por favor que tengan cuidado en las calles y que solo las personas que tengan poderes sobrenaturales se queden a pelear, nosotros, los 20 de Aggregor, liberaremos a nuestros Robots para que trabajen junto a los Plomeros. Los humanos corren y se refugian en el escondite más cercano '''Ben (AA): '''ESTÁ BROMEANDO VERDAD!!!? TRABAJAR JUNTO A LOS PLOMEROS!!!!!!? ELLOS SON LOS 20 DE AGGREGOR, L-O-S -V-I-L-L-A-N-O-S!!! '''Ben (OV): '''Pues si.... pero con la fusión de las dimensiones ahora son unos héroes, ademas de las imagenes editadas que enseñaron... Cientos de Robots aparecen Archivo:Robots_de_Aggregor.png '''Ben (AA): '''Bueno... listo!? '''Ben (OV): '''Yo nací listo (yaoming) y tu? '''Ben (AA): '''Bueno yo... '''Ben (OV): '''SALTEMOS YA!!!!! Ben OV empuja a Ben AA, luego Ben OV salta tambien y ambos empiezan a caer '''Ben (AA): '''O.O!!! TE DIJE QUE NO ESTABA LISTO!!!! '''Ben (OV): '''POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE 3 SEGUNDOS ANTES!!! '''Ben (AA): '''PORQUE NO ME DEJASTE TERMINAR LA ORACIÓN!!!!! AAAAAAAAAA!!!! Ambos Ben caen de pie y no les pasa nada (Algo sorprendente, ya que cayeron de un Sétimo piso xD) '''Robots: '''AHI ESTA!!! Un momento... HAY 2 BENS, PREPARENSEN PARA MATARLOS!!! '''Ben (AA): '''Jaja!! No nos harán ningún rasguño!!! '''Ben (OV): '''Exacto, PREPARENSEN PEDAZOS DE OJALATA!!! Ahora Ben!!! '''Ben (AA): Si!!!! Ambos Ben aprietan sus Hipermatrix y se transforman en sus respectivos Cuatrobrazos Archivo:Escena_de_pelea_4brazos_VS_Robots_con_dialogo.png Los Cuatrobrazos empiezan a destruir a todos los Robots que se les interpongan en el camino Cuatrobrazos (OV): 'RECUERDA QUE TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A LA NAVE DE LOS 20 DE AGGREGOR!!! '''Cuatrobrazos (AA): '''CLARO!!!! Varios Robots lanzan rayos de sus ojos, los Cuatrobrazos saltan, los esquivan y con un golpe los destruyen '''Cuatrobrazos (OV): '''WOO-HOOOO!!!! '''Cuatrobrazos (AA): '''NOSOTROS ROCKEAMOS AMIGO!!! '''Cuatrobrazos (OV): '''Claro!! JAJAJA...... AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Cuatrobrazos (AA): '''Cuatrobrazos!!! En eso se ve a Gwen y Charmcaster '''Gwen y Charmcaster: '''NO PASARÁN DE AQUI!!! '''Cuatrobrazos (AA): '''Oh, oh...... Ambas lanzan otro potente rayo, pero Ben pasa rapidamente a Piedra Archivo:PiedraAA.png Piedra absorve a tiempo el ataque a tiempo y se los devuelve '''Gwen y Charmcaster: '''AAAAAAAAA!!!! '''Piedra: '''Lo siento por ti Gwen... pero no por Charmcaster xDD Cuatrobrazos OV se levanta... '''Cuatrobrazos: '''Muy bien... ahora hay que llegar a la nave!!! Varios Robots aparecen con una mini-nave '''Piedra: '''Creo que no será fácil... '''Piedra y Cuatrobrazos: '''Bien... VAMOS A VOLAR!!! Ben OV pasa de Cuatrobrazos a Underflow Archivo:Underflow_OV_AA.png Piedra empieza a volar y Underflow empieza a levitar en el aire, Underflow destruia a los Robots, pues... pasandoles sobre ellos xD y Piedra les lanza potentes rayos, hasta que llegan a la puerta de la nave de los 20 de Aggregor, pero hay varios robots protegiendo la puerta '''Robots: '''PREPARENSEN!!! '''Piedra: '''Listo? '''Underflow: '''Claro... '''Piedra y Underflow: '''VAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Piedra y Underflow empiezan a luchar contra los Robots, varios Robots sacan su espada, la envuelven en electricidad y electrocutan a Underflow '''Underflow: '''MALDICIÓN!!! AAAA!! Piedra absorbe los lasers de los Robots y se los devuelve '''Robots: '''AAAA!!!!! '''Piedra: '''Oye Ben, estás bien? '''Underflow: '''Un poco... aunque me lastima mucho la electricidad.... '''Piedra: '''Bien... y entonces... '''Piedra y Underflow: '''Cambiemos a la pelota!!!! Ben AA y Ben OV se transforman en Cannonbolt Archivo:CannonboltAA.pngArchivo:Cannonbolt_OV_AA.png '''Cannonbolt (AA) y Cannonbolt (OV): '''CANNONBOLT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muy bien, HAGAMOSLO!!!! Ambos Cannonbolt empiezan a rodar y entran al 100% a la nave de los 20 de Aggregor, los Robots empiezan a ser destruidos pero cada vez siguen apareciendo más y más... '''Cannonbolt (AA): '''Cada vez son más fuertes!!! '''Cannonbolt (OV): '''Necesitamos ser más fuertes, ::If you know what I mean:: '''Cannonbolt (AA): '''CLARO QUE SI!!! '''Cannonbolt (OV): '''Bien, Hipermatrix, escanea a la evolucion de Cannonbolt! '''Hipermatrix (OV): '''Escaneando, descarga completa, evolución de Cannonbolt ya disponible '''Cannonbolts (OV y AA): '''HORA SER MÁS FUERTES!! Ben AA pasa a Hiper Cannonbolt y Ben OV pasa a Cannonbolt Supremo Archivo:Hiper_Cannonbolt.pngArchivo:Cannonbolt_Supremo_OV_AA.png '''Hiper Cannonbolt: '''Hiper Cannonbolt!! '''Cannonbolt Supremo: '''Cannonbolt Supremo!! '''Hiper Cannonbolt: '''Creo que cuando dije evolucionar, me referia a la versión más fuerte e.e, no a la segunda más fuerte! '''Cannonbolt Supremo: '-.-, YA QUE, A PELEAR!!! 'Hiper Cannonbolt: '''Ok xD. Cannonbolt Supremo empieza a destruir a los Robots pasandoles encima e Hiper Cannonbolt lanza varios de sus pinchos y les pasa por encima. Ambos Cannonbolt ruedan y hacen un agujero en la pared y llegan a la sala principal de la nave, donde se encontraban los Plomeros '''Plomeros: '''Ben Tennysons!! Rindase ahora o preparense para luchar! '''Hiper Cannonbolt: '''Ya hemos luchado con varios Robots... '''Cannonbolt Supremo: '...No nos hará mal luchar con algunos seres alienígenas... Ben OV pasa a Cuatrobrazos y Ben AA AmpFibio Archivo:Cuatrobrazos_OV_AA.pngArchivo:AmpFibio.PNG 'Cuatrobrazos OV y AmpFibio AA: '''PERDONENOS POR LO QUE HAREMOS, PLOMEROS!!! Ambos aliens empiezan a luchar contra los Plomeros, Cuatrobrazos los golpea y soporta los disparos; mientras que AmpFibio lanza rayos de sus 4 tentáculos. AmpFibio lanza un potente rayo que abre una compuerta '''Cuatrobrazos: '''ALLI ESTÁ LA MÁQUINA BEN!!! TIENES QUE IR A DESTRUIRLA!! '''AmpFibio: '''Pero... QUE PASARÁ CONTIGO!!!? '''Cuatrobrazos: '''Yo soportare... AHORA VE Y DESTRUYE LA MAQUINA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!! '''AmpFibio: '''D-DE ACUERDO!!! AmpFibio sale levitando hacia la compuerta '''Plomeros y Robots: '''OYE, NO IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE!!! Los Plomeros y Robots siguen a Ben '''Cuatrobrazos: '''Bue... ya se fue... AHORA LOS ACABARE MALDITOS ROBOTS!!!! Cuatrobrazos golpea a los Robots, agarra a uno y lo lanza contra unos controles y los controles explotan '''Cuatrobrazos: '''BOOOM!! Eso fue genial :D '???: Jajaja.... Cuatrobrazos: '''???!! De repente aparecen los Nightmare, Chuck y Tour '''Nightmare: '''Te ves diferente Tennyson... '''Chuck: '''Que le paso a tu Cuatrobrazos?, se hiso más feo de lo que era? '''Tour: '''O quizas sea el otro Ben entrometido... '''Cuatrobrazos: '''Jaja... puedo acabarlos a todos con los ojos cerrados!!! De repente aparecen los otros miembros (A exepcion de Aggregor, Odiotsam, Tyson y Charmcaster) '''20 de Aggregor (A exepción de los ya mencionados): Decías, Tennyson? Cuatrobrazos: ':Pokerface: okay.... no me esperaba eso.... Archivo:20_de_Aggregor_hablando.png Los 20 de Aggregor empiezan a correr para acabar con Ben '''Cuatrobrazos: '''Bien.... HORA DE DIVIDIRME! Ben OV pasa de Cuatrobrazos a Ditto Archivo:Ditto_OV_AA.png Ditto hace 18 clones (Para combatir los 18 miembros presentes) '''Dittos: '''PREPARENSEN MALVADOS! QUÉ DITTO LOS HARÁ PEDAZOS!!! '''Ditto #2: '''Oh, eso rimo! '''Todos los demas Dittos: '''Oh, genial!! xDD Ben AA corre para encontrar la maquina, cuando derepente un brazo de roca lo ataca '''Ben AA: '''Auch... eso no fue divertido..!! En eso aparecen Kevin y Tyson riendo '''Tyson y Kevin: '''Pues para nosotros si, BUAHAHAHA '''Ben AA: '''Ahi no -.-" y ahora supongo que tendre que pelear con ustedes, no? '''Tyson: '''Tintin-tirin!!! '''Kevin: '''BINGO!!!! Tyson y Kevin corren para golpear a Ben, pero este se transforma en NRG Supremo a tiempo y le lanza un rayo de sus manos Archivo:NRG_Supremo_(A.A).png '''Kevin y Tyson: '''AAAAAAA!!!!! '''NRG Supremo: '''Bien, DETENGANSE, YA!!! '''Kevin: '''JAMAS, ELIMINAREMOS EL MAL DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, OSEA, TE ELIMINAREMOS A TI!! Kevin transforma su mano en una bola con picos y empieza a luchar contra Ben, luego Tyson corre y golpea a NRG Supremo en sus celdas '''NRG Supremo: '''MALDITO!!! Ben pasa de NRG Supremo a Outbreak Archivo:Outbreakken.PNG Outbreak agarra a Tyson con su brazo en blanco, y lo golpea con el otro '''Tyson: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Tyson rompe varias paredes por el impacto y queda inconciente... '''Kevin: '''Eres un... '''Outbreak: '''No quiero golpearte a tu Kevin... Kevin corre y transforma sus manos de metal en cuchillas '''Outbreak: '''Bueno, no me dejas otra opción Ben pasa de Outbreak a Spitter Archivo:Spitter.PNG Spitter le lanza un potente chorro de baba a Kevin '''Kevin: '''AAAAAAAAAA!!! Esto es asqueroso!!!! Ben pasa de Spitter a Buzzshock Archivo:Buzzshock.PNG Buzzshock electrocuta la baba y lastima a Kevin '''Kevin: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! NO, NO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kevin queda inconciente Ben se destransforma '''Ben: '''Lo lamento Kevin... Ben sigue corriendo, hasta que llega a una gran sala con la maquina que hiso toda la fusión '''Ben: '''AQUI ESTÁ!!! Aggregor, Odiotsam, Charmcaster y Gwen miran a Ben '''Aggregor: '''Llegaste, Tennyson... bueno... ataquen!!! Odiotsam, Charmcaster y Gwen corren para atacar a Ben '''Odiotsam: '''Nunca pense decir esto, pero esta vez, yo estaré del lado de los humanos y te matare, BEN TENNYSON!!!!! '''Ben: '''Pues, ven y haslo!!!! En otra batalla... Ditto cae y Ben se destransforma '''Ben OV: '''Mal...maldición... mis clones fueron eliminados rapidamente.... '''Dr. Vicktor: '''Ahora eliminemoslo de verdad... Ben OV se levanta '''Ben OV: '''A si? Pues si creen que pueden eliminarme facilmente, están muy, MUY EQUIVOCADOS!!!!! Hora de jugar en serio!!! Hipermatrix, código 000 Control Maestro 0!!! '''Hipermatrix OV: '''Control Maestro activado '''Ben OV: '''Están fritos amigos n.n, empezemos con Fuego!!! Ben OV se transforma en Fuego Archivo:Fuego_OV_AA.png Fuego lanza un potente chorro de fuego que lastima a los 20 de Aggregor '''20 de Aggregor: '''AAAAA!!!! Pharatrom y NecroFlame saltan a tiempo '''Pharatrom y NecroFlame: '''TOMA ESTO!!!! Pharatrom lanza diamentes y NecroFlame lanza un potente chorro de fuego '''Fuego: '''diamantes y fuego eh? Tengo el chico perfecto para acabar con estos chicos!! Ben OV pasa de Fuego a Amenaza Acuatica Archivo:Amenaza_Acuatica_OV_AA.png Amenaza Acuatica soporta los diamantes debido a su fuerte protección, luego lanza un potente chorro de agua que "apaga" a NecroFlame y quiebra un poco a Pharatrom '''NecroFlame: '''Llamas a mi!!!... O.o... no me puedo encender otra vez D:! '''Amenaza Acuatica: '''Sorprendido? '''Pharatrom: '''Es más fuerte, que antes!!! Amenaza Acuatica corre y golpea en la cara a Pharatrom quebrandolo cada vez más y más, mientras que lanza otro potente chorro que termina derrotando a NecroFlame '''NecroFlame: '''El agua... es... ugh.... Pharatrom hace cuchilla su brazo, corre, pero Amenaza Acuatica lo golpea y rompe parte de su cuerpo, y termina golpeandolo en el estomago '''Pharatrom: '''Eres.. un... maldito.... '''Amenaza Acuatica: '''2 menos... Gotar (El Pisciss Volanns) empieza a correr para golpear a Amenaza Acuatica '''Amenaza Acuatica: ':O! TOMA!!! Amenaza Acuatica lanza un potente chorro de agua '''Gotar: '''Jaja.. gracias por la energía extra '''Amenaza Acuatica: '''O.o... bueno... entonces... Ben OV pasa de Amenaza Acuatica a Shocksquatch Archivo:Shocksquatck_OV_AA.png '''Shocksquatch: '''HII-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shocksquatch envuelve su puño en electricidad y golpea en el estomago a Gotar '''Gotar: '''AAAAA!!!... jaja... solo dolor, nada de electricidad '''Shocksquatch: '''Oh si? Pues... Shocksquatch "chasquea" sus dedos '''Gotar: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bruss corre y empieza a golpear a Shocksquatch '''Shocksquatch: '''OYE, QUE TE PASA!!!? TOMA ESTO, MALDITO! Shocksquatch lanza un potente rayo que rompe toda la armadura de Bruss '''Bruss: '''MALDITO....!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BlackTi y Tour golpean a Shocksquatch por la espalda '''Shocksquatch: '''AAAAAAAAA!!! OIGAN, ESO ES HACER TRAMPA!!!! Ben OV pasa de Shocksquatch a Mono Araña Archivo:Mono_Araña_OV_AA.png '''Mono Araña: '''BIEN!! '''BlackTi: Crees que puedes acabar con nosotros con ese pequeño alien!!!? Mono Araña: '''Claro!! Mono Araña salta y lanza telarañas a las caras de Tour y BlackTi '''Tour y BlackTi: '''AAAAAAGHH!! NO PUEDO VER NADA!!! Mono Araña salta y da una vuelta para atras, y mientras daba la vuelta, Ben pasa de Mono Araña a Humungosaurio Archivo:Humungosaurio_OV_AA.png Humungosaurio (cayendo) golpea a BlackTi y a Tour y los derriba '''BlackTi y Tour: '''AAAA!! MALDITO!!! '''Humungosaurio: '''JAJA!! Genial!!! 6 menos, quedan 12!! Toxicrop, Nightmare y Altroc atacan de lejos (Con sus respectivos ataques, es decir, veneno, láser rojo y electricidad) '''Humungosaurio: '''AUCH!!! Los 3 empiezan a correr '''Humungosaurio: '''Oh... tengo el alien perfecto para los 3!! Ben pasa de Humungosaurio a Ball Weevil Archivo:Ball_Weevil.png '''Toxicrop: '''JAJA!!! PIENSAS QUE NOS GANARAS CON ESA MINIATURA!? JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! Nightmare se hace intangible '''Ball Weevil: '''Bueno... Ball Weevil lanza un potente rayo que se lleva a Toxicrop y Altroc '''Toxicrop y Altroc: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! '''Altroc: '''Pequeño... pero maton... '''Nightmare: '''TUS ATAQUES SON INUTILES CONTRA MI!!!! '''Ball Weevil: '''Ah si? Ball Weevil lanza una telaraña electrica de su boca que atrapa a Nightmare, y más tarde a Toxicrop y Altroc '''Nightmare: '''IMPOSIBLE!!!! '''Ball Weevil: '''Ya es posible n.n La telaraña electrocuta a Nightmare, Toxicrop y Altroc '''Nightmare, Toxicrop y Altroc: AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ball Weevil: 'Bien, y ahora hay que acabar con los 9 que quedan!! Ben pasa de Ball Weevil a Clockwork Archivo:Clockwork_AA_OV.png Clockwork le lanza varios rayos a Maclot, Chuck, Spikebolt y Raxor '''Maclot, Chuck, Spikebolt y Raxor: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! '''Clockwork: '''JAJAJAJA, OH SI... y ahora... los 5 restantes... Los 5 villanos restantes rodean a Clockwork '''Ragnar: '''No saldras vivo de esta... '''Ragnor: '''Preparate para morir!!! '''Magno: '''No perdonamos a los entrometidos! '''LordSound: '''Tu no tendrás piedad... '''Rokar: '''Y bien... cuales son tus últimas palabras? BUAHAHA '''Clocwork: '''Mis últimas palabras son... ES HORA DE SER FEEDBACK!!!!? '''Ragnar, Ragnor, LordSound, Magno y Rokar: '''QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ben OV pasa de Clockwork a Feedback Archivo:Feedback_OV_AA.png Feedback conecta sus 5 conectores en los 5 pechos de sus enemigos '''Ragnor: '''QUE ES ESTO!!!!? '''Feedback: '''BIEN CHICOS, AHORA DENME SU ENERGÍA!! '''Ragnar, Ragnor, LordSound, Magno y Rokar: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feedback absorve mucha energía y lanza a los 5 hacia donde estaban los otros miembros caídos '''LordSound: '''Todos preparense para atacar!!! Los 20 de Aggregor preparan sus ataques '''Feedback: '''NO PODRÁN!!!! Feedback lanza toda la energía acumulada hacia los 20 de Aggregor '''Los 20 de Aggregor: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Una explosión pasa... el humo se dispera y los 20 de Aggregor se encuentran caidos, exepto LordSound, que se encuentra levitando hacia Feedback '''LordSound: '''Yo... yo aun estoy en pie!!! Ben OV pasa de Feedback a Lodestar Archivo:Lodestar_OV_AA.png Lodestar detiene a LordSound y le quita sus discos, dejandolo incapaz de pelear '''Lodestar: '''Aprovechando... Lodestar atrae varias partes metálicas '''Lodestar: '''Esto me servira! Tengo que eliminarlos ya! Pero antes... me divertire un poco ::trollface:: Ben pasa de Lodestar a Gravattack Archivo:Gravattack_OV_AA.png Gravattack empieza a dominar la gravedad de los 20 de Aggregor '''Gravattack: '''Bien, ahora, TODOS SUBAN! Gravattack levanta a los 20 de Aggregor '''20 de Aggregor: '''WAAAWW! '''Gravattack: '''Ahora bajen Gravattack los baja y hace que se golpeen con el suelo de la nave '''20 de Aggregor: '''AAAAAA!!! '''Gravattack: '''Jajajaja!!! Gravattack hace lo mismo repetidas veces... '''Gravattack: '''Bien, ya me aburri -.- Ben pasa de Gravattack a Jury Rigg Archivo:Jury_Rigg_OV_AA.png Jury Rigg hace una pistola con las partes que atrayo cuando era Lodestar '''Jury Rigg: '''Bien, ADIOS MALVADOS!! '''20 de Aggregor: '''QUE!!!? Jury Rigg dispara con la pistola que hiso y envia a los 20 de Aggregor al Proyector... Ben OV se destransforma '''Ben OV: '''Uhhhh... eso fue... cansado... !! OH CIERTO, TENGO QUE AYUDAR A MI OTRO YO! En otra pelea... Ben como Multi Ojos Supremo es atacado por Gwen Archivo:Multi_Ojos_Supremo.png '''Multi Ojos Supremo: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Ben OV llega rapidamente '''Ben OV: '''Necesitas ayuda!!? '''Multi Ojos Supremo: '::nomedigas:: !! '''Ben OV: '''Okay! Ben AA pasa de Multi Ojos Supremo a Guerrero de Nieve Supremo y Ben OV se transforma en Brackenium (Pronunciado Breiknium) Archivo:Guerrero_de_Nieve_Supremo.png Archivo:Brackenium.png '''Guerrero de Nieve Supremo: '''ACABEMOS CON LAS ANODITAS PRIMERO! '''Brackenium: '''DE ACUERDO!!! Ambos corren y empiezan a luchar, Guerrero de Nieve Supremo lucha contra Gwen y Brackenium contra Charmcaster Guerrero de Nieve Supremo golpea a Gwen y en la cara y congela parte de su cuerpo '''Gwen: '''AAAAAGH!! MALDITO! '''Guerrero de Nieve Supremo: '''Por favor, perdoname por lo que hare u.u Guerrero de Nieve Supremo golpea a Gwen en la cara y la deja inconciente Brackenium (Cuyos poderes son de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, absorbe lasers y lanza rayos oscuros) corre y golpea a Charmcaster en la cara '''Charmcaster: '''MALDICIÓN!!! Brackenium lanza 5 rayos oscuros que dejan inconciente a Charmcaster '''Charmcaster: '''Ugh... Ambos Bens se destransforman y ven a Odiotsam y Aggregor '''Odiotsam: '''Bien, ire a luchar otra vez!!!! Ben AA se transforma en Protos y Ben OV en Crashopper Archivo:Protos.pngArchivo:Crashhopper_OV_AA.png Creditos a Spidey, de Ben10Toys por la imagen de Crasshopper :) Protos corre y le lanza un potente rayo a Odiotsam, Crashhopper corre, le da una patada a Odiotsam y lanza una bola de energía verde que lastima el estomago de Odiotsam '''Odiotsam: '''AAAAAAAAAA!!! '''Protos y Crasshopper: '''ES TU FIN, TOMA ESTO!!!!!!!!! Protos lanza un potente hiper-rayo de su estomago y Crashhopper un gran hiper-rayo de su boca '''Odiotsam: '''NO!!!!!!!!!!!! Odiotsam cae inconciente por la intensidad de los ataques... '''Protos: '''Es tu turno... AGGREGOR!!!!!!!!!! Ben AA y Ben OV pasan a Ray Spin Archivo:Ray_Spin.pngArchivo:Ray_Spin_OV_AA.png '''Ray Spin, Ray Spin y Aggregor: '''TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los 3 corren y empiezan a chocar sus puños y golpes, Aggregor saca su baston y los Ray SPins sus espadas y la batalla se hace más intensa... '''Ray Spin (AA): '''TOMA!!!! Ray Spin (AA) trata de atacar el hombre de Aggregor, pero este se protege Ray SPin (OV) Se aleja y lanza bolas de fuego de su mano '''Aggregor: '''MALDITO!!!! AAAAA!!! '''Ray Spin (OV): '''BEN, ATACA LA MAQUINA!! '''Ray Spin (AA): '''CLARO!!!!!!!!! Ray Spin (AA) prepara una gran esfera de energía salta y... '''Ray Spin (AA): '''EL MUNDO VOLVERA A LA NORMALIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ray Spin lanza la esfera, pero Aggregor salta y destruye la esfera '''Ray Spin (OV y AA): '''NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Odiotsam despierta... '''Odiotsam: '''YO... YO LOS DESTRUIE!! Odiotsam salta y patea a los Ray Spins '''Ray Spin (OV y AA): '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ray Spin (OV) saca la pistola que hiso como Jury Rigg y le dispara a Odiotsam y este desaparece '''Odiotsam: '''NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Odiotsam desaparece '''Aggregor: '''ODIOTSAM!!!! Ray Spin (AA) aprovecha la distracción de Aggregor, lanza un potente ataque de luz y destruye la máquina '''Aggregor: '''QUE!!!!? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Ray Spin: '''OH SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Las dimensiones vuelven a la normalidad Afueras de la nave... '''Humanos: '''MATEN A BEN TENNYSON, MATEN A.... Que? Que estoy diciendo, que? eh!? Es raro... En la nave... Gwen y Kevin aparecen '''Gwen: '''me duele... la cabeza :S '''Kevin: '''Que!? 2 RAY SPINS!!? '''Ray Spin (AA y OV): '''TOMA, ESTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ambos lanzan un potente rayo que vence a Aggregor '''Aggregor: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Ray Spin (OV) le dispara con su pistola y lo transporta al Proyector Ambos Bens se destransforman... Más tarde... Gwen abraza a Ben '''Ben AA: '''Que bueno que volvieron a la normalidad amigos :'). Perdonenme por todo '''Ben OV: '''Bueno.. yo me voy... Ben OV se transforma en Clockwork '''Ben AA: '''Oye Ben, gracias por todo :) '''Clockwork OV: '''Solo lo hago para que no seas el último Ben Tennyson ;-). Adios!!! Clockwork OV se va... '''Kevin: '''Que fue lo que paso, no puedo recordarlo bien :S '''Ben: '''Es una laaaarga historia... pero primero, vamos por una malteada!!! :D!!! '''El Fin Personajes Héroes *Ben Tennyson *Ben OV *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Abuelo Max *Plomeros Villanos *Los 20 de Aggregor (Todos, exepto Frisfast, ya que en esta dimensión no existe) *Gwen Tennyson (Controlada) *Kevin Levin (Controlado) *Plomeros (Controlados) *Humanos (Controlados) Aliens Utilizados Por Ben: *Buzzshock (2 veces) *Ultra T (2 veces) *Fuego *Rath *Diamante *Protos (2 veces) *Hiper Frío *Hiper Humungosaurio Pyrus *Jetray (Breve cameo) *Frío *Clockwork *Cuatrobrazos *Piedra *Cannonbolt *Hiper Cannonbolt *AmpFibio *NRG Supremo *Outbreak *Spitter *Multi Ojos Supremo *Guerrero de Nieve Supremo *Ray Spin Por Ben (Otra dimensión, OV): *Clockwork (4 veces) *Cuatrobrazos (2 veces) *Underflow *Cannonbolt *Cannonbolt Supremo *Ditto *Fuego *Amenaza Acuatica *Shocksquatch *Mono Araña *Humungosaurio *Ball Weevil *Feedback *Lodestar *Gravattack (2 veces) *Jury Rigg *Brackenium *Crasshopper *Ray Spin Por Ben (Otra dimensión, el malvado): *Rath *Humungosaurio *Frío Curiosidades *Este es el especial, episodio y pelicula de Ben 10: La Amenaza Alienigena el cual tiene el mayor número de aliens usados por los Bens buenos (El Ben (AA) utilizo 25 aliens, al igual que Ben (OV), dando un total de 50 aliens utilizados, ademas, si contamos los 3 aliens usados por el Ben malvado, daría un total de 53 aliens. Esto se hace posible sin contamos la repetición de los aliens) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Peliculas de Ben 10: La Amenaza Alienigena